


Estrela Cadente

by YuuiC



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternative Universe - Androids, Anxiety Attacks, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Mentions of 2B/9S, Mentions of Shukita, Psychological Drama, Tragedy, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, alternative universe - no powers, music box
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Dez mil anos no futuro, a sociedade é um misto entre humanos e androides. Futaba era uma garota amargurada que não conseguia desprender-se das lembranças de sua mãe — tudo por conta de uma fatalidade envolvendo um androide realocado. Durante muito tempo, ela os desprezou.Mas as coisas mudariam quando ela visse uma estrela cadente.





	1. Corpo Celeste

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of a crossover challenge with a 10k words limits. There will be 2 chapters.
> 
> História feita para o desafio de crossover do site Inkspired onde a proposta era misturar dois ou mais personagens em universo alternativo e/ou dois ou mais universos em uma história nova. O limite eram de 10k de palavras. Terão dois capítulos. Se gostam de músicas, [essas](https://youtu.be/0HTAKT-JIaA) [duas](https://youtu.be/I4rXFD0GKho) deram ritmo ao conto todo. Aproveitem <3
> 
> So, I made 3 comissions for this fic, because I loved it SO MUCH:
> 
> The [frist](https://i.imgur.com/PrGtqNn.jpg) and [second](https://i.imgur.com/mnKVTUt.jpg) one were made by [Hayde](https://www.facebook.com/NWolfChronicles/)  
> The [thrid](https://i.imgur.com/9Gw3KyJ.jpg) one was made by [wearepopcandies](https://www.instagram.com/wearepopcandies/)

_Nesse mundo, nada era justo._

_Nada era certo._

_E tudo era..._

_Entediante._

            — O que você está fazendo? — Dei um pequeno pulo na cadeira, os fones voando da minha cabeça no mesmo instante. — Desculpe, não queria te assustar... — Olhei por cima do ombro, respirando aliviada.

            — Ah, é só você. — A expressão no rosto de Ren era de _complacência_ , no mínimo. Talvez tristeza, se eu torcesse um pouco. — Já falei pra bater na porta antes de entrar.

            — Eu bati, Futaba. Três vezes. — Fiz bico, voltando o olhar para a tela do meu monitor. Pude ouvir o som do colchão ranger, denunciando que ele havia sentado ali. — O pai fez o café.

            — Não posso comer agora. Preciso entregar esse trabalho pronto antes.

            — Meia hora não vai fazer seu código desaparecer, Futaba.

            — Mas vai intervir com o meu _raciocínio!_ — Espanei, recolocando os fones. — Assim como você agora. Saia, por favor.

            O colchão rangeu novamente e eu só pude ouvir a porta sendo encostada, Ren não pronunciando mais nada. O quarto estava escuro, salvo pela tela do meu computador que reluzia forte. Ajeitei os óculos no rosto e voltei a programar.

_Esse mundo sem lógica..._

_Só me convida a ficar mais e mais distante._

_Um mundo feito de máquinas._

            — Por que _eu_ tenho que ficar na loja? — Pestanejei. Ren suspirou, cruzando os braços. — Você sabe que eu _não gosto_ de ficar na loja...

            — O pai tem consulta hoje. Eu fiquei encarregado de cuidar da casa. — Fui encolhendo-me, ficando as unhas nas palmas das mãos. — É por... pouco tempo, eu juro. Por favor? — Ren uniu as mãos, curvando-se. Baforei, desistente.

            — Tudo bem. Eu faço por você e pelo Sojiro. — Senti quando os dedos de Ren enroscaram-se em meu cabelo, acariciando-os lentamente.

            — Obrigado.

            Desvinculei-me dele, murmurando qualquer coisa para a sua resposta.

            Aquele seria o meu dia — de alguns — onde teria folga. Eu não estava imaginando meu descanso ser _cuidar da loja_ dentre todas as coisas.

            Morávamos em um geminado de casas, onde a parte da frente era um comércio de antiguidades — algo que eu considerava _inútil_. Quem vai querer velharias em um mundo onde você tem até androides?

            Torci a face — só a palavra já me trazia desgosto. Eles estavam por todos os lugares — estavam entre nós. Aprendiam conosco. Ocupavam as profissões que eram mais perigosas aos humanos; também estavam em muitas outras. Pareciam, aos poucos, invadir todo o nosso espaço.

_Se não fosse por eles, mamãe..._

            Sacudi a cabeça, virando a placa na frente da porta de vidro para “aberto” e indo para trás do balcão. Tudo aqui remetia à velharia: a madeira envernizada, as diversas estantes, os tons de marrom e bege, mesmo as vidraças — que compunham portas e janelas — era meio antiquado.

            Não tínhamos clientes frequentes, mas precisava sempre ter alguém ao balcão de todo modo. Sempre tinha um ou outro para curiar.

            Suspirei. Daria qualquer coisa para voltar ao meu quarto e ficar na frente da tela do meu computador — tinha aquele jogo que eu queria voltar a programar e...

            O pequeno sino tocou quando a porta foi aberta. Em um estalo coloquei-me de pé, anunciando:

            — Bem-vindo!

            Quem entrou foi uma moça, vestindo uma bata branca e uma saia florida; naquele momento, eu senti o meu sangue começando a gelar, passando mais lentamente pelas minhas veias.

            Essa moça, ela era...

_Um androide._

            Cabelos brancos como a neve, curtinhos, pele muito clara — sintética — e o principal, inconfundível entre eles: os olhos azuis, tão azuis que era possível perceber o vidro que os cercava.

            Engoli em seco, encolhendo-me um pouco. Ela olhava tudo em volta com... curiosidade? Era o que sua expressão aparentava — eu tinha minhas _dúvidas_ do quanto um androide podia entender e copiar de um sentimento, já que isso era algo _humano._

            Foi caminhando, aproximando-se das estantes, observando os objetos pelas prateleiras. Demorou-se em cada momento, por vezes arrumando a bolsa que levava pendurada no ombro quando essa escorregava. Observava-a atentamente, os músculos duros, a garganta seca.

            — E–está procurando... algo? — Minha voz foi sumindo conforme enunciava a frase. Ela parou um momento, olhando-me nos olhos. Comecei a respirar mais rápido, o coração palpitando. — E–eu...

            — Não. — Sua voz era suave e baixa. — No momento, só estou de passagem. Alguém me recomendou esse lugar e... eu vim conhecê-lo.

            Ela tornou a olhar as estantes. Sentei-me no banquinho que ficava atrás do caixa, um pouco encolhida. Estalei os dedos em um ato vão de tentar me acalmar. A androide passou pela minha frente, olhando as prateleiras que estavam mais próximas de mim. Ajeitou novamente sua bolsa, voltando-se na minha direção:

            — Até uma próxima vez. Obrigada por me receber. — Era quase um murmúrio. Em seguida, ela caminhou para a porta, o som do salto ecoando pelo assoalho de madeira.

            O sino novamente se fez presente e findou a visita inesperada. Apoiei os braços no balcão e escondi o rosto ali. Foram menos de cinco minutos, mas foram os momentos mais _aterrorizantes_ que eu vivi.

            — Da próxima vez, _eu_ vou arrumar a casa, Ren seu idiota. — Murmurei, a voz abafada e embargada. Apertei os dedos nas mãos com força, esfregando mais a cabeça contra meus braços.

_Eu me perguntava se nesse mundo torto_

_Se as coisas fossem diferentes_

_Se você ainda estivesse aqui_

_Eu seria capaz de encarar e entender tudo isso?_

            Um passeio no parque não era a _ideia_ que eu tinha de um “pedido de desculpas” pelo que havia acontecido outro dia. Talvez uma tarde jogando videogames? Eu diria que seria mais apropriado.

            Mas não éramos somente eu e Ren — tinha também aquele menino que sempre andava com ele. Eu tinha quase certeza que eles estavam namorando, mas até o momento Ren não comentou nada com Sojiro e nem comigo; ficava só na dúvida.

            Apesar da boa intenção dos dois, eu me sentia como _mais_ _uma_ ali. Eles conversavam sobre alguma coisa que eu não conseguia prestar atenção direito — era arte? Não entendia absolutamente nada.

            Comecei a olhar em volta, ignorando-os totalmente agora. Não poderia ficar mais distraída de todo modo. O parque em que estávamos era _grande_ , fazendo as pessoas dispersarem pela grama e pela trilha.

_Pessoas..._

            Olhando de relance, diria que eram todos humanos. Mas eu sabia distinguir androides — por mais que inevitavelmente eles parecessem _humanos_. Mudaram as cores dos cabelos, as atitudes ficaram mais espontâneas, atos em uma vã esperança de ficarem mais parecido conosco.

_Talvez nós mesmos estivéssemos fazendo isso._

            Arregalei os olhos quando percebi a mesma androide que visitou a loja outro dia — tinha _certeza_ ser ela. Os cabelos brancos curtinhos, a roupa muito parecida com aquela que estava aquele dia — uma bata branca e uma saia florida. Estava sentada em um banco, longe, sozinha.

            Fitei por um instante os dois pombinhos. Totalmente entretidos no que quer que estivessem fazendo. Lentamente, esgueirei-me pela grama, correndo em direção ao banco onde a encontrei; a corrida foi relativamente _comprida_ e, quando cheguei à sua frente, estava arfante.

            Ela desviou o olhar do céu para me fitar — o intenso azul de suas íris demonstrando _curiosidade_ , _indagação_ , _surpresa_. Engoli em seco, as mãos meio trêmulas, o ar ainda entrando com dificuldade devido ao esforço recente. Ela parecia esperar por um pronunciamento.

            — Ei. — Comecei. Ela piscou, atenta. — O que você faz aqui? Quero dizer, vocês androides tem tanto tempo livre assim?

            — Oh... — Ela piscou novamente, parecendo ainda mais surpresa. Minha respiração estava _pesada_ e, a essa altura, eu já sabia que era devido ao nervosismo. — Não... necessariamente.

            — Então, por quê...? — Eu sentia minha voz pingar uma mágoa que não parecia ser _minha_. E que talvez não devesse ser voltada _a ela._

_Ainda assim, eu..._

            — Nesse ponto do parque bate uma brisa gostosa. — A androide fechou os olhos, voltando a erguer a cabeça. — E, por alguma razão, o céu parece mais azul quando eu olho para ele.

            — Céu? — Olhei para cima, percebendo algumas nuvens cinzas passarem, o Sol pálido fazendo o azul parecer meio morto. Ergui uma sobrancelha. Mas que diabos era isso? — Parece normal. Nada diferente do que eu vejo em outro lugar.

            Quando voltei a fitá-la, a androide estava sorrindo: era pequeno, _singelo_ , quase como se não pudesse estar ali. O brilho no azul de seus olhos era tão meigo quanto suas feições — ela tinha uma pequena pinta no queixo, delicada. A tiara em seus cabelos parecia ser outro detalhe que a tornava mais jovial.

            — Qual o seu nome? — Ela perguntou. Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, chutando o ar, meio emburrada.

            — Futaba.

            — Hmm... Futaba. — Percebi quando ela levou os dedos delicados até a sua bolsa, abrindo-a e puxando de lá... um par de ingressos? — Você gosta de apresentações? Eu... gostaria que visse essa daqui com alguém que você goste.

            — Pra que isso? — Indaguei, a voz aumentando um tom. Percebi que a androide parecia relutante enquanto me erguia os ingressos de... alguma coisa. Fiz bico, recuando um passo. — Quero dizer, pra que um androide vai querer me dar ingressos pra um show ou o quer que seja? Eu nem te conheço!

            — Bem... — Ela suspirou. Retesei os ombros quando a percebi se levantar; era alta devido aos saltos agulha que usava. Como conseguia se equilibrar naquilo, eu não sabia. Caminhou até mim e, gentilmente, colocou os dois ingressos nas minhas mãos. — Você veio até mim de alguma forma. Eu acho que... é o que eu posso fazer.

            Ela endireitou-se e foi se afastando, ajeitando a bolsa nos ombros. Pisquei uma, duas vezes até a ficha finalmente cair:

            — Oe! Pelo menos me diga seu nome!

            — 2B. — Ela parou um instante e, novamente, mostrou-me aquele sorriso pequeno e gentil. — É assim que me chamam. — Acenou, tímida e tomou seu caminho.

            Continuei piscando, desnorteada. Eu... havia acabado de ter um _diálogo_ longo e pontual com um _androide._ Não só isso, mas havia também ganho dele um par de ingressos para alguma coisa e...

            — AAAAH! — Joguei-me contra o banco, atirando o pescoço para trás do encosto, fitando o céu. Estreitei a vista por trás das lentes dos óculos; eles estavam sujos e as coisas estavam meio embaçadas, mas... — O céu aqui não é mais azul coisa nenhuma.

            Trouxe os ingressos para a frente da minha vista. Estava escrito bem grande “Project YorHa” no centro dele em uma fonte caligráfica e enfeitada. O ingresso em si era de um dourado meio apagado — e, abaixo, tinha o título “estrela cadente”. Ergui ambas as sobrancelhas. Era... uma apresentação circense?

            — Que porcaria é isso, afinal? — Bati com os ingressos na testa. Qual era o propósito de tudo aquilo?

_O mundo era um lugar ilógico_

_e, na sua contradição, de algum modo_

_tudo fazia sentido_

            — Por que você trouxe o Inari com você? — Questionei, emburrada. Percebi quando ele ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, tão debochado quanto minha fala.

            — Eu gostaria, por gentileza, que você me chamasse pelo meu nome. — Mostrei a língua, desviando o rosto. Ouvi o seu suspiro, descrente.

            — Deixa, Yusuke. Ela só está de mau humor. — Ren tentou contornar. Fiz bico.

            Os ingressos eram para eu usar com uma pessoa que eu gostasse. Eu certamente não me incomodava com Yusuke — meu problema, na real, era que meu irmão certamente iria se perder nos devaneios dele e me ignorar.

            Isso... era um pensamento infantil para um sentimento infantil. Baforei, irritada comigo mesma agora.

            — Vamos nos aprontar. A apresentação vai começar daqui a pouco. — Yusuke comentou. Pulei do pequeno muro no qual estava sentada, indo à frente deles. — Futaba, nos espere!

            — Dá nada, nós estamos sentados próximos mesmo. — Fiz um gesto de dispensa com a mão. — Podem conversar e paquerar à vontade, não me importo. Só não me façam ficar de vela.

            Eu podia imaginar que Ren estava corado feito um pimentão, talvez o próprio Yusuke, mas eu não me dei ao luxo de virar e confirmar. Preferi ir direto à grande tenda onde seria a apresentação.

            Ela era erguida nos moldes daqueles circos antigos, mas as cores eram menos chamativas — o dourado pálido que estava no ingresso se repetia na lona. Conforme entrávamos e nos alocávamos nas arquibancadas, eu podia perceber que no palco havia pouca coisa, sendo o diferencial um arco grande, metálico, preso por cabos de ferro e, amarrado a ele, um tecido escuro.

            Sentei na minha cadeira, Ren e Yusuke ocupando os lugares ao meu lado. Olhava curiosa, imaginando o que poderia ser feito com aquilo. Pouco a pouco, a arquibancada foi se enchendo com diversas pessoas; provavelmente o espetáculo estava lotado.

            — O aro se chama lira. O tecido é comumente conhecido como tecido acrobático. — Yusuke comentou, provavelmente para Ren. — Os cabos são para suspenção. Eu imagino quão alto vão erguê-lo...

            Naquele instante, as luzes todas se apagaram. Então, um holofote se acendeu sobre uma pessoa — arregalei os olhos quando percebi quem era.

_2B._

            Vestia um _collant_ azul escuro, quase preto, enfeitado por minúsculos pontinhos brancos. Ao redor, um outro tecido, mais fino, o adornava como uma saia — imitava o _collant_ , azul e com pontos brancos.

            Ela caminhou graciosamente até o centro do palco, onde fez uma reverência ao público. Quando se levantou, eu pude perceber que ela havia _me encarado_ — o sorriso que sutilmente surgiu em seus lábios era a prova disso. Não somente isso, mas também o brilho em seu olhar.

_Os olhos de androides podiam brilhar dessa maneira?_

            Uma música serena começou e eu assisti como 2B, lentamente, apoiou-se na ponta do pé, sustentando o corpo — parecia... um cisne? Foi retornando lentamente, abaixando-se até fazer um espacate e um arco com o tronco. Percebi, conforme ela erguia-se outra vez, que a lira levantou um pouco do chão — e, sem demoras, 2B sentou-se sobre ela, como um pequeno pássaro em um poleiro.

            A lira foi subindo mais, mais e mais, afastando-se vários metros do chão — na altura que estava, todos da arquibancada podiam vê-la de qualquer lugar. Engoli em seco; ela não tinha medo de cair?

_Mas medo era um sentimento humano, não era?_

            2B foi enrolando o tecido preso à lira sobre uma de suas pernas, a doçura de seus movimentos parecendo uma dança por si só — acompanhavam o ritmo da música sozinhos, como se ela fosse uma com o som.

            As luzes, por fim, se apagaram todas. E eu entendi finalmente o motivo dos pontos brancos: eles _brilhavam_ no escuro, como se fossem as próprias estrelas.

            Nesse momento, guiada somente pelos pontos brilhantes, percebi como 2B simplesmente jogou-se para fora da lira, parecendo que iria cair; então, retornou a ela, fazendo uma cambalhota no ar — acompanhar seus movimentos era somente a doce ilusão criada pelo brilho dos pontinhos.

            Ela foi escorregando pelo tecido, o movimento de seu corpo e de sua saia sendo como um corpo celeste — gracioso, fluído. Ela pintava a via láctea no instante em que se movia.

            Voltou à lira, ficando apoiada de ponta cabeça. Depois, segurou-se nela com as mãos, rodando graciosamente junto do arco — o tecido envolto em seus pés acompanhando o movimento como a cauda de um cometa. Quando ela se soltou outra vez, por um instante, achei que fosse _realmente_ cair, mas ela virou de ponta cabeça no tecido, firmemente sustentada pelas pernas.

            A cada um desses movimentos, sentia meus olhos se abrirem mais, encherem-se de água — talvez pela música, talvez pela delicadeza; não sabia precisar. Mas era uma sensação _boa_ , serena.

_Há muito tempo eu não sentia isso._

            Quando as luzes foram acendendo-se, começando na penumbra para depois iluminarem totalmente, 2B já estava ao centro do palco, posta como uma flor delicada. A música foi se encerrando; 2B levantou-se e reverenciou o público que a agraciou com incontáveis palmas — talvez esse fosse o som do universo respondendo ao chamado das estrelas.

_Era isso que ela queria me dizer?_

            As pessoas começaram a sair, falando alto, o clima de serenidade do ambiente dissipando-se rapidamente — como se o momento de contemplação tivesse morrido muito, muito antes. Percebi como 2B, silenciosa, deixava o picadeiro em direção ao seu possível camarim, esquecida pelos outros.

            — Futaba? — Pisquei, encarando quando Ren me chamou. Tanto ele quanto Yusuke pareciam preocupados. — Tudo bem?

            — Si–sim... — Murmurei, mordendo o lábio discretamente.

            — Vamos embora? — Anui, sentindo quando a mão de Ren veio ao meu pulso, delicada. Deixei-me ser puxada por ele de maneira protetora, como se quisesse me guiar. Como se eu... estivesse desnorteada.

            Antes de deixarmos definitivamente a tenda, olhei uma última vez a lira solitária sobre o picadeiro — foi como reviver, em um único instante, tudo o que eu havia sentido naquele momento.

_Sentimentos não eram racionais._

_Estavam muito além disso;_

_Eram, no entanto, complexos em existência_

_E essa complexidade poderia se racionalizar_

            Sair sozinha sempre foi um _dilema_ depois que... tudo _aquilo_ aconteceu. Porém, na presença de Ren, eu não teria as respostas que eu procurava.

            Sentia as mãos tremerem dentro do bolso, apesar da temperatura sempre ser um fator agravador — a Terra havia esfriado mais; era comum os ventos cortantes, às vezes muito fortes, outrora brisas sutis, finas, congelantes.

            Não me surpreendi ao encontrá-la sentada no mesmo banco do parque, observando o céu. Estava usando uma meia-calça por baixo da saia dessa vez — ou seria uma sete-oitavos? Não teria como saber de todo modo. Pigarreei, chamando sua atenção. 2B prontamente me fitou, o sorriso sereno retornando miúdo aos seus lábios.

            — Obrigada por ter ido à apresentação. — Foi a primeira coisa que ela manifestou. Anui, um movimento singelo com a cabeça.

            — Você... me deu aquilo por que era a sua apresentação, não é? Mas... — Ela piscava lentamente, o azul de seus olhos demonstrando _atenção_ , um carinho de certo modo. Meus dedos estavam inquietos. — Tem... mais motivos além disso, não?

            — Sim. — Ela respirou fundo, parecendo concentrar-se para me responder: — Eu não sou boa com palavras.

            — Oh? — Arregalei os olhos, surpresa. — E você diz isso por...?

            — Você me questionou o porquê das minhas ações. O porquê do tempo livre ou eu olhar o céu ou sentir a brisa. — Ela fechou os olhos, as mão sempre apoiadas em seu joelho. Como uma _máquina_ poderia ter mais serenidade que a maioria das pessoas que eu conhecia? — Eu não sei responder. Eu... somente faço, porque isso... me causa algo _bom._ Assim como estar na lira.

            — A–Ah... — Baixei o rosto, fazendo bico, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. Era... vergonha? Constrangimento... pelo quê? Tirei uma das mãos do bolso, enroscando os dedos em uma mecha de cabelo, deixando os fios deslizarem por eles. — E–eu entendi agora, eu acho.

            2B riu baixinho — todas as suas ações pareciam ser extremamente calculadas. Como se ela _não pudesse_ demonstrar nada em exagero. Quando a fitei, percebi que havia aberto mais espaço no banco, convidando-me a sentar. Relutante, aceitei, passando a olhar o céu em sua companhia.

            — Né... por que o céu aqui é mais azul? — Perguntei, genuinamente curiosa.

            — Eu... também não sei explicar. Porém quando eu o olho daqui, ele parece mais azul. — Fitei-a de soslaio, percebendo a serenidade em seu rosto. O meu bico só aumentou... como conseguia? — Talvez porque as nuvens passem mais rápido.

            — Ou pode ser um defeito no seu sistema de cores. Vai saber? — Comentei, meio ácida. E aquela foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi a sua _risada._

            Ela se abaixou e colocou a mão sobre a boca para abafar o som, mas era _genuína_ e muito menos contida do que todas as suas reações até então. 2B encarou-me, o riso parecendo ter alcançado suas íris enquanto ela respondia:

            — Não... eu não te vejo em tons de azul, nem nada assim.

            — É... erm... faz sentido. Quero dizer, eu só fiz uma suposição. Pode ter sido uma alfinetada, não sei. Mas você está certa. Eu perguntei porque eu não vejo nada demais e– — Eu havia começado a me enrolar. Mordi o lábio inferior, me sentindo constrangida. — E-eu...

            Assustei-me quando os dedos delicados pousaram sobre o meu rosto. Fitei 2B novamente, percebendo em seu olhar agora o que seria _preocupação_ — verdadeira, livre de qualquer coisa que pudesse nublar; o sentimento _cru_ e presente. Ela passou os dedos até que a palma da sua mão estivesse aconchegando totalmente a minha bochecha.

            Tudo o que eu conseguia perceber, no entanto, era como sua pele era _macia_ e...

            — Por que você é tão quente? — Perguntei. Ela acariciou-me com o dedal.

            — Não sei. Nos criaram assim: com peles macias e quentinhas. — Respondeu. — Futaba, você... — Eu percebi que ela ameaçou a afastar a mão de mim, como se percebesse a dúvida que pairava no fundo dos meus olhos.

            Rapidamente, coloquei meus dedos sobre os seus, pressionando mais sua mão contra meu rosto, praticamente deitando-o ali. Fechei os olhos, querendo aproveitar mais de seu toque — e fugir de seus olhos atentos.

            — Fica... assim mais um pouco. — Ela concordou com um som baixinho, retornando com o carinho.

_A partir daquele momento, eu me questionei_

_Se a irracionalidade do mundo_

_Era um eco insistente das estrelas_

_E se isso poderia se tornar uma canção_

            Sentia minha cabeça dar leves e esporádicas pontadas, a luz forte dos monitores refletindo diretamente nos meus óculos. Esfreguei os olhos, uma vaga esperança de que melhorasse — obviamente em vão.

            Fazia horas que eu não conseguia resolver aquele _bug_ e a _deadline_ do _Sprint_ estava chegando; se eu pudesse já teria esmurrado o teclado com a testa, esperando que isso resolvesse esse e os outros tantos problemas que aquele código tinha.

            Pensamento burro.

            Dei um pequeno pulo quando uma mensagem surgiu na tela. Sorri quando percebi de quem era.

 

> **2B [2:20]:** _Ainda acordada? Espero que não esteja muito ocupada._
> 
> **Sakura Futaba [2:20]:** _Infelizmente, codificando. Ou em outras palavras: tentando não esmurrar o teclado com a testa >:(_
> 
> **2B [2:21]:** _Haha. Não faça isso, não vai resolver e você vai se machucar._
> 
> **2B [2:21]:** _Se eu fosse um modelo especializado nisso, eu certamente te auxiliaria. Se quiser, eu posso tentar falar com o 9S..._
> 
> **Sakura Futaba: [2:22]:** _Nah, tudo bem. Hey, falando dele de novo? Você tá caidinha mesmo. Não imaginava que androides tinham esse fraco._
> 
> **2B [2:22]:** _... Não brinque desse jeito comigo, por favor._
> 
> **Sakura Futaba: [2:23]:** _Está corada? Aposto que sim. Ei, não fique brava! :P Já pensou no que você quer dar de presente pra ele?_
> 
> **2B [2:23]:** _Sem ideias. Procurei em vários lugares, mas não encontrei nada..._
> 
> **Sakura Futaba [2:24]:** _Tá, eu prometo pensar em algo pra você! Me aguarde! Agora vou voltar pros meus códigos, deseje-me sorte :’((_
> 
> **2B [2:25]:** _Haha! Boa sorte. E não se esforce tanto. Vou entrar no modo de hibernar. Terei outra apresentação amanhã cedo._
> 
> **Sakura Futaba [2:25]:** _Força! Faça uma linda apresentação! :DDD_

            Suspirei, jogando a cabeça contra o encosto da cadeira e observando o teto um momento.

            Manter contato com 2B só havia me feito questionar uma... infinidade de coisas. Ela era tão diferente de mim — ao mesmo tempo, algo nela estava muito _próximo_. Só não entendia o quê.

            Vê-la passar por impasses sentimentais como aquele era, no mínimo, curioso. Comecei a me balançar na cadeira, apoiando os pés no estofado, pensativa. O que normalmente você dava para alguém que gostava?

            — O Renren vive dando material de arte pro Inari. Às vezes flores... — Fiz um muxoxo. Não parecia ser algo adequado para um _androide._ Principalmente um que parecia ser estupidamente inteligente. Ou sei lá.

            2B era delicada. Suas ações demonstravam isso: o cuidado ao mover os dedos, a forma como olhava para as coisas, como se movimentava... vê-la se apresentar na lira e no tecido era, inegavelmente, a prova mais insistente disso. Um presente... talvez algo que conseguisse representá-la para quem olhasse...

            — Já sei! — Quase pulei da cadeira. Fitei o relógio: 2:40 da manhã. Torci a face. — Espero que o Sojiro não encha meus patovaco por conta disso. — Praticamente pulei da cadeira, saindo do quarto em disparada para a loja de antiguidades.

_Eu queria poder alcançar o brilho das estrelas_

_E dançar com elas a música insistente que cantavam_

            — _Tcharam!_ — Exibi o melhor dos meus sorrisos para ela. Os olhos de 2B estavam _muito_ arregalados, o desentendimento estampado no seu rosto como se estivesse escrito em letras garrafais e _neon._ — Achei o presente perfeito!

            — O que... — Percebi que ela estava relutante. — O que é isso no seu nariz? — Ergui uma sobrancelha, colocando a mão sobre o nariz e lembrando do _bandaid_ que havia colocado lá.

            — AH! É que eu me desequilibrei e caí. Não foi nada, relaxa! — Fiz um gesto de dispensa com a mão. — Mas aqui, veja isso. — Ergui para ela uma pequena caixinha em formato oval, adornada por pequenos cristais e aros dourados. 2B a pegou de minhas mãos, observando curiosa. — Tem uma pequena manivela do lado. Gire-a e abra a tampa!

            Delicada como somente ela conseguia ser, 2B deu corda e abriu a pequena caixinha; surgiu de lá uma bailarina, toda tingida de dourado, enquanto uma pequena música tocava. A bailarina girava vagarosa conforme o compasso da música, até parar totalmente nas últimas notas.

            Ela piscou lentamente, absorvendo o que acabou de ver. Conseguia perceber, dentro de suas íris, como ela deveria estar processando tudo isso — era curioso notar que os androides conseguiam ter essa expressividade com o olhar.

            — O que achou? — Questionei por fim, ansiosa.

            — É... lindo, Futaba. — Ela me fitou, os olhos cheios d’água, um sorriso miúdo bailando por seus lábios. — Obrigada! O 9S vai amar esse presente!

            — _Tehe!_ — Cocei o nariz, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. — Achei que era perfeito porque lembrava de você! Espero que ele tenha essa mesma sensação quando ver. — Reparei quando o rosto de 2B corou levemente e comecei a gargalhar. — Nossa, você tem um fraco _muito_ grande!

            — Hmm... — Ela encolheu-se, mas o sorriso não saía de seus lábios. — Obrigada.

            2B ergueu-me os braços, um gesto silencioso para que eu me aproximasse; sem pensar duas vezes, atirei-me contra eles em um abraço caloroso, receptivo e carinhoso — um abraço que eu sentia _falta._

_O som do universo é intenso_

_estrondoso como uma supernova_

_contudo, toda estrela que um dia brilha forte_

_pode, no instante seguinte, tornar-se um_

**_buraco negro_ **

            Naquele dia, por alguma razão, o céu estava muito nublado. Não eram nuvens de chuva; o cinza insistente, criado pelas nuvens, parecia engolir qualquer pequeno azul que despontasse.

            Acabei me encontrando com 2B na entrada do parque que comumente nos reuníamos. Caminhávamos lado a lado, um silêncio não incômodo entre nós — era uma característica dela. Momentos onde falava muito, outros que não se pronunciava.

            Foi quando, no caminho para o banco, encontramos uma movimentação estranha — um amontoado de pessoas, quase em círculo, em um ponto específico. Eu e 2B nos entreolhamos e resolvemos nos aproximar para conferir o que era.

            O burburinho era insistente, mas era impossível identificar o que as pessoas diziam. Quando consegui finalmente um espaço entre o amontoado, meu sangue simplesmente parou de correr nas veias.

_No chão, um corpo morto._

_Uma pessoa._

_Ao lado, um androide, desativado._

            Senti minha respiração começar a falhar, os olhos arderem por detrás das lentes dos óculos. Pisquei uma, duas vezes, o coração fora de ritmo, as mãos tremendo.

            Essa cena... ela me lembrava...

            — Futaba? — Era a voz de 2B. Encarei-a no mesmo instante; e, por alguma razão, eu não conseguia ver a pessoa delicada que eu sempre via ali. Sem dizer uma palavra, virei-me para a multidão e comecei a fazer o caminho de volta, fugindo dela. — Futaba!

            Comecei a correr assim que me desvinculei de todos ali, para qualquer lugar — um que fosse muito, _muito_ longe dela. Tudo ao meu redor passava como um borrão e eu sentia a minha cabeça doer, a vista cada vez mais e mais embaçada.

            Os lados do meu corpo começaram a doer pelo esforço e fui diminuindo a velocidade, baforando e puxando o ar com muita força pela boca. Nesse instante, uma mão delicada pegou meu pulso e, desesperada, eu sacudi meu braço para me livrar dela.

            — ME LARGA! — Berrei. 2B estava a uns dois passos de distância de mim, recuando mais um. — Não encosta em mim.

            — Futaba... o quê...?

            — É tudo culpa de _vocês!_ — Eu não conseguia segurar meu tom de voz, tentando engolir as lágrimas que subiam insistente aos meus olhos. — Não fosse por _vocês_ , suas máquinas malditas, minha mãe ainda estaria aqui! Mas _não!_ Vocês a mataram! MATARAM! — Sentia a jaqueta escorregar pelos meus ombros, as unhas entrando forte nas minhas palmas.

            2B parecia desnorteada — _desolada_ , talvez. Eu não conseguia identificar, porque tudo era um borrão devido às lágrimas. Meus pulmões doíam pela quantidade de ar que eu não conseguia puxar.

            — Ela... morreu em uma abordagem de um androide policial. — Solucei, esfregando os olhos com força, tirando os óculos do lugar. — _Igual aquele cara!_ Agora! Igualzinho! Eu _vi_ o corpo dela morto! E o androide junto! Sei lá o que... aquela lata velha estava, talvez morta também, mas _o que importava?_ Eu perdi a _minha mãe!_ Por culpa de _vocês! Vocês!_

            Dentro de mim, alguma parte miúda, _muito_ miúda, gritava desesperada para que eu parasse. Para que eu não a acusasse dessa forma — mas a outra, insistente, urrava para que eu continuasse. Porque eles eram iguais; todos eles. Sem exceções.

            Eu estava esperando uma reação de 2B. Percebi a forma como ela deixou as mãos juntas em frente ao corpo, os dedos entrelaçados, olhando para o chão — talvez envergonhada, talvez triste. Eu não sabia dizer. Então, o inesperado aconteceu:

_Ela se curvou diante de mim._

            Os cabelos branquinhos cobriam todo o seu rosto; ela estava totalmente curvada, _reta_ à minha frente. E, de seus lábios, eu só pude ouvir o murmúrio pesaroso:

            — Me perdoe.

            Naquele instante, algo dentro de mim explodiu. Meu peito começou a queimar, queimar, _queimar_ , as unhas finalmente rasgando a pele das mãos. E eu berrei, ainda mais irritada:

            — Perdão _pelo quê?!_ Por _quem?!_ Você quer se redimir por _todos vocês?_ Como se você pudesse–!

            — Eu– — 2B interrompeu-me e, voltando à posição normal lentamente, me encarou com aquele par de olhos azuis, _azuis_ , tão sérios que eu parecia não reconhecer o sentimento nela. — Eu sou uma androide de combate, Futaba. Assim como todos os androides que estão na polícia hoje.

            O mundo ao meu redor começou a diminuir a velocidade — tudo parecia correr em câmera lenta agora. Eu só conseguia focar 2B, sua expressão _triste_ , seu corpo rijo e as palavras que ecoavam pela minha mente. Ela prosseguiu:

            — Eu e outros modelos, por não nos encaixarmos na polícia, tivemos de ser realocados para outras atividades. O “Project YorHa”... ele é a nossa última esperança de sermos úteis novamente. Depois que a quinta guerra se encerrou, nós... nos tornamos dispensáveis.

            Ela encarava-me insistentemente, a voz não alterando seu tom em momento algum. Eu não sabia como processar a informação — era um turbilhão de sensações simultâneas. Abria e fechava a boca, buscando algo para falar, mas parecia ser em vão.

            — Futaba, eu... — Ela tentou se aproximar de mim novamente. Nesse instante, eu espanei.

            — Não... _não encosta em mim!_ — Gritei, dando um passo para trás. — Nunca... nunca mais se aproxime de mim. _Seu monstro!_

            Eu _vi_ , naquele instante, como o desespero se apossou das íris de 2B, consumindo-a por inteiro. Não esperei para ver sua reação: dei meia volta e corri, o mais depressa que pude, para longe. Muito, muito longe.

_Buracos negros eram estrelas mortas_

_cuja gravidade puxava para o centro_

_e esmagava tudo o que ali adentrava_

_O meu sentimento era igual;_

_esmagou, com sua força, tudo o que tínhamos_

_uma estrela sem vida, sugando tudo ao redor._

            A tela do meu computador reluzia muito forte no quarto escuro, refletindo nas lentes dos meus óculos. As letras pareciam saltitar nela, fazendo minha cabeça doer e meus olhos piscarem sem necessidade.

            Fazia... semanas que eu não falava com 2B. Depois daquele fatídico dia, bloqueei todas as suas mensagens no meu computador e não mais fui ao parque. Ela também não apareceu na loja de antiguidades — ainda assim, eu evitava ao máximo ficar lá.

            — Não dá. — Arranquei os óculos e esfreguei os olhos, estressada. — Nada de bom sai daqui. — Levantei-me, vestindo o casaco e saindo do quarto.

            Desci as escadas, percebendo que Ren e Sojiro estavam preparando o jantar. Quando me perceberam, arregalaram os olhos, estranhando.

            — Vai sair, Futaba? — Ren perguntou. — Porque eu vou comprar algumas coisas. Se não se importar de ir comigo...

            — Pode ser. Eu preciso de ar fresco. Minha cabeça parou de funcionar. — Dei de ombros. Ren anuiu, vindo em minha direção enquanto pegava, no caminho, as chaves de casa do apoio na parede.

            Saímos, caminhando lado a lado. Olhei para cima de forma automática, tentando espairecer.

            Naquele momento, eu percebi que o céu não estava azul. Por alguma razão, algo dentro de mim se apertou — como uma corda que se torce, prestes a arrebentar.

            — Ei, vocês viram que aquele circo desmontou? — Foi um comentário que eu ouvi de relance. Parei um momento, observando as meninas que conversavam enquanto o sinaleiro estava fechado.

            — Pois é. O que será que aconteceu? Eu gostava das apresentações de lá...

            Eu queria perguntar sobre _o que_ exatamente era aquilo, mas aquela corda dentro de mim estava se torcendo mais e mais, fazendo minha respiração falhar.

            — Futaba... Ei, Futaba! — Eu ouvi Ren gritar enquanto eu corria, mas eu não queria me dar ao luxo de olhar para trás.

_Precisava_ saber se era o que eu estava pensando. Se aquela corda insistente que queria se romper dentro de mim era por conta disso — essa sensação estranha, esse céu morto; se era tudo por conta disso.

            Não prestei atenção em sinaleiros, pessoas e nem nada. Somente corri, puxando todo o ar pela boca mesmo, buscando em mim uma energia que eu não possuía normalmente. Cheguei arfante ao terreno onde a tenda do Project YorHa ficava.

            Para não encontrar mais nada. A lona estava totalmente desmontada; vários homens se espalhavam pelo terreno. Aproximei-me a passos lentos, buscando por algo... _alguém._ Abri a boca, ameaçando perguntar a um deles, quando a cena passou pelos meus olhos.

            Era 2B, sobre os ombros de um dos homens. Ele a jogou para outro que, no mesmo instante, arremessou seu corpo inerte na caçamba de um caminhão — junto com uma outra pilha de androides.

            E eu assisti como, lentamente, a caixinha de música caiu de suas roupas, rolando desolada pelo chão até estar um pouco à frente de mim.

            — Tudo pronto aí?

            — Sim, pode fechar o caminhão e ir! Precisamos mandar isso tudo pro ferro velho logo.

            Minha garganta estava seca, seca, _seca_. Levei minhas mãos trêmulas até a caixinha, pegando-a do chão — estava quebrada. Provavelmente se danificou com a queda. Limpei-a, um pouco afoita, segurando-a próxima do peito.

            O caminhão deu partida e saiu no instante em que Ren chegou. Ele estava tão arfante quanto eu, provavelmente porque correu até aqui.

            — O que aconteceu, Futaba? — Perguntou, preocupado. Mordi os lábios. Eu... não sabia. Eu...

            Como um estalo, enfiei a mão nos bolsos, buscando meu celular. Desbloqueá-lo foi um problema; meus dedos estavam agitados demais para acertar a senha. Quando finalmente consegui abrir a tela de _home_ , procurei no mensageiro, _desmutando_ o _chat_ que usava com 2B.

 

> **2B [20/02/12100 10:15]:** _Futaba? Futaba, por favor, me responda. Eu... me perdoe. Eu não deveria ter contado essas coisas. Eu deveria ter pensado mais em você._
> 
> **2B [20/02/12100 18:10]:** _Futaba... por favor, me dê uma chance de me retratar. Por favor..._
> 
> **2B [22/02/12100 12:00]:** _Eu não sei se você está lendo as notícias, mas devido ao acidente que vimos, o governo está repensando sobre a permanência dos modelos de batalha na sociedade. Estou preocupada..._
> 
> **2B [22/02/12100 20:00]:** _Tenho uma apresentação agora, mas minhas companheiras de camarim estão aflitas. As perspectivas não são boas. Espero conseguir me apresentar..._
> 
> **2B [26/02/12100 10:00]:** _Futaba? Futaba, por favor, me responda._
> 
> **2B [26/02/12100 10:02]:** _O governo decidiu que os androides de batalha realocados devem ser desativados. Todos, sem exceções. Eu... queria falar com você._
> 
> **2B [26/02/12100 10:05]:** _Estou com medo._
> 
> **2B [28/02/12100 20:00]:** _Hoje vai ser minha última apresentação. Eu... não consegui entregar a caixinha ao 9S. Queria também poder me despedir de você. Espero que esteja tudo bem._
> 
> **2B [29/02/12100 06:00]:** _Obrigada por tudo, Futaba. Fique bem._

            — Futaba! Futaba! O que aconteceu? — Sentia Ren me sacudir. Eu não conseguia processar. Era mentira... só podia ser _mentira._

            A minha garganta começou a fechar, um nó estranho no pescoço. A corda dentro do meu peito parecia estar por um fio, os dedos trêmulos, _trêmulos_ — nem as minhas pernas eu sentia direito.

            — É... mentira. — Murmurei. — Mentira, mentira, _mentira!_

            Desvinculei-me dos braços do meu irmão e sai em disparada — algo em mim falava que era tudo ilusão; que ela estaria lá, sentada no banco do parque, esperando por mim.

            Ainda que o céu não estivesse azul — ele estava escuro, escuro, como se fosse chover. As luzes na rua se acenderam por esse motivo. Mas eu tinha esperança de que naquele lugar, o céu estaria azul.

_Porque ali o céu era mais azul._

_Talvez porque as nuvens passassem mais rápido._

            Esbarrei em alguém, depois em outrem. As palavras de desculpas não conseguiam deixar meus lábios. Eu ouvia um zumbido de fundo — acho que era Ren me chamando. Não tinha certeza.

            As pessoas saíam do parque com medo da tempestade; eu estava pelo desespero. Ela estava lá — ela _tinha_ de estar lá. Passei pela grama afoita, tropeçando nos próprios pés, quase derrubando a caixinha de música novamente.

_Quase lá, quase lá._

_O céu estaria azul._

_Porque as nuvens passavam rápido._

            Quando finalmente cheguei, tudo o que eu encontrei foi o banco vazio. O vento fazia as árvores atrás balançarem, o farfalhar insistente anunciando a tempestade que estava próxima.

            — Futaba... — Era a voz de Ren. Ele estava próximo, talvez logo atrás de mim, talvez um pouco mais longe. Eu não conseguia precisar, porque meus ouvidos pareciam abafados.

            — Por... quê? — Murmurei, finalmente retomando o controle dos meus lábios. Eles estavam meio dormentes fazia algum tempo. Dei alguns passos para perto do banco, _ansiando_ por algo... por alguém. — POR QUÊ?! — Berrei.

_Naquele instante, a corda dentro de mim se arrebentou._

            — Me diga por quê?! Você me disse que a merda do céu era mais azul! — Senti as pernas fraquejarem, caindo de joelhos no chão. — Você me disse que aqui as nuvens passavam rápido! Era tudo _mentira_ , não era? Não tem merda nenhuma mais azul!

            — Futaba...

            — Não era _você_ quem me dizia para sair mais? Para dar uma chance? Não foi você quem sorriu pra mim quando eu fazia a merda das piadas com circuitos ou o _cacete_ que fosse?! — Os olhos estavam embaçados e eu sentia as lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelas minhas bochechas. Arranquei os óculos, esfregando o rosto descontroladamente. — Não foi você quem matracou sobre gostar daquela outra merda de androide que andava com você, que ele era uma gracinha e não sei o quê?!

            A respiração estava em jorros muito curtos. No descontrole, deixei a caixinha de música cair no chão. Ela rolou até o banco e eu, desesperadamente, apoiei minhas mãos na grama buscando por ela; quando estava novamente em meus dedos, trouxe-a para próximo do peito, apertando-a contra ele.

            — Não... foi você quem agradeceu pela caixinha? — Solucei. E, do primeiro, vieram vários e vários e vários. — Por ela... lembrar de você? HEIN, 2B?! POR QUÊ?!

            Minha garganta raspava de dor. Meu nariz estava trancado e os soluços não paravam. Senti os braços de Ren ao meu redor e ele encostar meu rosto contra o seu peito.

            — Futaba... eu sinto muito.

            Naquele momento, eu _gritei._ E de novo, de novo, _de novo_. A plenos pulmões, até minhas cordas vocais estourarem de tanta dor. Gritei e chorei e me agarrei a ele como se fosse meu único cabo de esperança.

            — Ren... A 2B... ela... — Funguei enquanto sentia os seus dedos passarem por meus cabelos em um afago consolador. — Ela... não está mais aqui. — Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. — Não está, não está... _Ren!_

            Meu irmão me abraçou com todas as forças que tinha. E tudo o que eu pude fazer foi me agarrar a ele tanto quanto e chorar, e chorar, e _chorar_ ; lamentar pelo fatídico; o _inevitável_.

_Estrelas cadentes eram corpos celestes_

_que vinham em direção à Terra_

_passando a camada de ozônio em alta velocidade._

_essas, porém, desfaziam-se antes de encontrar o chão._

_Naquele dia, eu entendi que mamãe_

_e, inevitavelmente, 2B_

_eram estrelas cadentes_

_passaram por nós rápido_

_e, antes que percebêssemos_

_desapareceram, deixando para nós somente_

_a efêmera lembrança de quem foram_


	2. Faça um pedido

**5 anos depois**

            A loja estava quieta, o movimento de fora parecendo não conseguir passar dos vidros meio empoeirados. Terminava de apertar o último parafuso da caixinha de música, sorrindo por finalmente tê-la concluído.

            Nesse momento, o sino tilintou, anunciando a chegada de alguém. Levantei levemente o rosto para ver quem era — e, para a minha surpresa, era um _androide._

            Fazia muito tempo desde que um entrara na loja. Esse era um garoto — ao menos, sua aparência era de um. Cabelos curtinhos, brancos, olhos azuis; azuis esses que me lembravam o de outra androide que conheci. Estava usando uma blusa branca com uma jardineira, meias longas e um sapato lustrado.

            Quando se virou em minha direção, o sorriso no meu rosto somente aumentou. Ele usava uma gargantilha com um pingente de pedras branquinhas e brilhosas.

_Nele estava escrito 9S._

            — Boa tarde. — Anunciei. Ele assustou-se, como se tivesse me notado somente naquele instante.

            — Boa tarde. — Ele olhava tudo em volta com uma curiosidade pontual, perdendo-se nas prateleiras. — Eu... vim até aqui porque... uma pessoa me recomendou essa loja. Queria ter vindo antes, mas eu não...

            — Tudo bem, fique à vontade. Procurando algo? — Fiz um gesto de dispensa com a mão, apoiando o rosto na outra.

            — Na verdade, não. Eu queria olhar mesmo. A pessoa que me recomendou aqui disse que tinha muitas coisas das quais eu gostaria e... Ah! Eu queria poder olhar tudo de perto. — Seus dedos estavam inquietos na alça da jardineira. O sorriso no meu rosto ia de orelha a orelha.

            — Eu... tenho algo perfeito pra você. Melhor do que qualquer coisa nas prateleiras. — Ele fitou-me agora, _espantado_. Fiz um gesto para que se aproximasse. — Isso aqui... — Quando estava à frente do balcão, empurrei lentamente a caixinha de música para ele. — Eu finalmente consegui arrumá-la. Dê corda e abra a tampa.

            9S parecia hesitante, mas logo fez o que eu havia orientado. Deu corda devagar e abriu a caixinha. A bailarina surgiu — dessa vez, porém, ela tinha cabelos branquinhos, a roupa em um azul escuro, juntamente da saia, adornados ambos com pontinhos brancos que pareciam estrelas.

            Assisti como, lentamente, no compasso das pequenas notas, os olhos de 9S foram enchendo-se de lágrimas — não só pela bailarina, mas também pela mensagem que estava gravada na caixinha, nas exatas letras que foram deixadas no bilhete anos atrás.

_Estarei com você onde quer que esteja._

_Obrigada por tudo._

            Ele lentamente fechou a tampa da pequena caixinha de música, lutando contra as lágrimas presas em seus olhos. Fitou-me, uma esperança pontual banhando suas íris azuis. Sorri, complacente, _feliz_ finalmente.

            — Futaba? — Ele perguntou. Anui, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

            — 2B queria que fosse seu. E eu também. — Pigarreei, coçando os cabelos. — Desculpe demorar tanto tempo pra arrumar, inclusive. Apesar de que eu não sabia onde te encontrar, também. Eu... mudei ela para que pudesse lembrar mais a 2B, então...

            — Obrigado. — Voltei a prestar atenção nele. Seu sorriso era tão brilhoso quanto os raios de Sol; como ela havia me descrito há muito tempo.

            — Disponha. E venha mais vezes; além das velharias, tem eu pra conversar. — Ele riu, apesar de as lágrimas ainda estarem presentes em seus olhos, desesperadas para saírem.

            — Eu virei outras vezes. Obrigado mesmo. Agora... se me der licença, eu quero aproveitar melhor o meu presente.

            — Uhum.

            Despediu-se com um aceno, encostando a porta lentamente quando saiu. Ajeitei-me melhor atrás do caixa, mais relaxada agora. Enfim, a caixinha estaria nas mãos do verdadeiro dono.

            Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer em sua memória de todo modo. E estava feliz por manter ao menos um pedacinho dela vivo com alguém.

_Estrelas cadentes são corpos celestes_

_que se desfazem antes de encontrar a terra_

_Delas, nos restam somente as memórias_

_Que, por mais efêmeras que sejam,_

_Serão eternas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, não esqueçam de falar oi pra mim :))) Eu gosto muito. Qualquer palavra já é de bom tamanho, sério <3


End file.
